


Videos

by Rhaps0dy



Series: The Masturbation Diaries (Female) [8]
Category: The Masturbation Diaries
Genre: Erotica, Girl - Freeform, Masturbation, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other, Slash, Yaoi, Yuri, mentioned lesbians making out, sexual arousal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaps0dy/pseuds/Rhaps0dy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What she also used as materials for masturbation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Videos

**Author's Note:**

> This time around, the story is a little short, because it's school term, and I'm very busy, but please bear with me. :') Pardon my tenses and stuff too. I'm too tired to triple check. :'D But feel free to point out any errors!

At some point in time, she didn't know when or how, but she started watching sexual videos, both cartoons and actual humans. She watched many kinds, but started out with lesbians kissing and making out on YouTube, female anime characters having sex with guys, because that is the fastest way she knows of finding videos – on YouTube. However, she was unable to watch real humans, male and female, having sex, as it did not turn her on, but rather grossed her out. So she watched many anime kinds, along with lesbians kissing and making out kinds. It was some sort of difficult to find those that were really hot and turned her on, but it was interesting, and sort of arousing, so when she felt in the mood for those kinds of video, she would search for them.

A lot of the anime "porn" videos she found on YouTube, were kind of hot, but they always stopped before or censored away the good parts. Also, she realized that there were anime movies on this kind of thing as well, some really interesting ones, but she didn't know where to download the full video or watch them. It's a question that's been around till now. Most of the time she could only see snippets on YouTube, there was one that had an anime girl sitting and suddenly standing, dripping wet and her fluids dripping on the floor. She was interested to know what caused it and all, but she couldn't find that movie at all.

Nowadays, when she feels like it, she would watch those real life human kinds, with lesbians making out or females masturbating. Or she would watch "Sensitive Pornograph", a yaoi anime OVA that is really hot. She masturbates to the videos sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Feel free to comment!! :D


End file.
